He Could Be The One! Well,Maybe!
by Cynthia's Fanfictions
Summary: Just my entry for a competition. Rated M for certain reasons


~Hermione~  
"I have to marry WHO?!" My jaw dropped as my father stood in front of me, holding a scarlet-colored letter in his hands. "D-draco MALFOY!?" I couldn't believe it. The boy I've hated since year one...marrying me?! Ew! "No! I'm not marrying a dirty,spoiled, snob!" I exclaimed, clenching my fists. "Can't I move to Australia or something?!" I paced around the living room, punching the walls when I was close enough to do so. "They're visiting today. Should b-Oh!" My father was RUDELY interrupted by a knock at the door ."Don't worry sweetie, I'll get it!" I heard my mum yell as she walked to the door. As the door opened, I heard that Oh-So-Very familiar voice of none other than Draco Malfoy.

A few hours ago, I had gotten my letter telling me WHO I was to marry. You're supposed to be married by the time you're nineteen,or you're sent to jail -or even killed. Draco had turned eighteen a while before me, but he had to wait until I was eighteen to visit and everything. "He knew...for 3 months longer than me?!" I asked, stomping to the door. I looked down, noticing I was still in my Mickey Mouse pajamas. This caused my cheeks to go a bright red. I looked slowly to Draco, and even WORSE, his FATHER, standing at the door. "Go get dressed, Hermione." My mother ordered. I huffed, stomping upstairs to my bedroom.

"What to wear, What to wear?" I heard that same familiar voice from earlier coming from the doorway of my bedroom as I stood near my closet, wrapped in a Mickey Mouse towel, looking for something to wear. "Malfoy,just leave me alone. Its bad enough that we're getting married!" I snapped, walking to the door. "Why would I wa-" Draco started, but I slammed the door shut in his face before he could finish what he was saying.

~Draco~  
I stood at the door to the Granger girl's room, dumbstruck about the fact the door was slammed in my face. "You know,You're going to be my wife, and you really SHOULD get used to doing what I tell you to do." I said, opening the door to her room. Almost immediately, I sheilded my eyes from her naked body. "I didn't see any-AHH!" I was hit in the head with a book and shoved out of the room before I could finish. The door was slammed again, causing me to jump out of my skin.

I rubbed my head, looking to the book on the ground. "A Complete Guide To Attracting Men". With a smirk, I picked the book up and opened it to the page she was on. "Sex". Was written across the page in capital letters. "Rubbish. I-Oh. I would actually like sex from Granger.." I muttered to myself, imagining her naked body sprawled across my bed..Woah! What am I thinking?! Shes a MUDBLOOD! Gross! Oh well. I set the book down infront of the door, walking towards the stairs and walking down them silently.

Standing at the bottom of the stairs, I could hear the conversation between the adults going on. "Shes a MUDBLOOD!" I heard my father yell. "Whats a mudblood?!" I heard [Presumably] Granger's father ask, "Whats a Mudblood?" My father responded with silence for a moment, then, "A wizard born to muggle parents." Was all he said. I sighed to myself, walking into the living room and looking around at everyone. They all stared at me in silence. "What?" I asked with an innocent face.

~Hermione~  
I walked out of my room, almost falling over the book on the ground. "Eep!" I yelled, catching myself just in time. Picking the book up, I read the cover it with much disgust. I had thrown THAT book earlier. THAT book.. Crap! I then walked into my room and put the book under my bed. Thats where all of my movies, notebooks, books,and books like what I had thrown at Draco. Walking out of the room again, I stomped downstairs. I had on a Scarlet- colored dress that went down to between my knees. My feet bore black flats that were a size too big. My hair had been straightened and put up in a ponytail, and my face looked perfect, basically. Makeup always did that to people.

I had started wearing makeup the day after the war, mostly from scars, bruises, ect. But now it was a habit. I need to look beautiful! If I wasn't wearing makeup, I'd feel...well, ugly. I saw Lucius and Draco watching me, so I simply walked into the kitchen. Opening the fridge, I grabbed a Dr. Pepper and opened it. Walking into the living room again, I took a sip from the drink as I looked around. "Why are you all watching me?" I asked with a small, awkward laugh.

~Draco~  
"Well, Granger, you're not wearing your usual...well, boy-like outfit.." I said simply, staring at Hermione's beauty. "You're actually..pretty." I finished, still staring at her. "I try." She said, shooting a death glare at me. I did my best to ignore it, but it was hard to. A woman's glare was pretty hard to ignore. I mean, really. They're staring you down until you can't take it anymore and you apologize for what you did. Or whatever happened! Gah. I looked away from her, feeling the glare intensify. "You look beautiful." I blurted out, staring at Hermione again. Then,all of the adults went silent.

"Its rude to stare, Draco." My father scolded. I looked towards the ground, then to my father. "I know, father." I responded, putting my hands behind my back. I stood there awkwardly, then inching towards the kitchen. I grabbed Hermione's wrist, pulling her with me. "Why did I have to come with?" Hermione asked. I shook my head. "This is your house. I'm thirsty." I said simply, opening the fridge slowly. "Whats Dr. Pepper?" I asked,looking to her. "Soda." She responded. "Oh."

I took one of the bottles of the soda, opening it slowly [like it was going to explode] and smelling the inside. "It..smells good." I said idiotically. Taking a sip from the drink, my eyes widened. That was the best drink I've ever tasted! "This is brilliant.." I muttered. Looking to Hermione, I saw her staring at me weirdly. "This drink is brilliant." I said to her, taking another drink from the bottle. "Maybe I won't mind marrying a mudblood as long as I get this." I chuckled. Next thing I knew, I was out cold on the floor with a bloody nose.


End file.
